Friends through the end
by Jamie Smith
Summary: Meet Jamie and Misty. They have been in all the books , they weren’t one of the main characters. Also meet the transfer students, Ashley, and Ravinie. This story is about the few who you never hear about. Now lets see what is going on at Hogwarts.
1. Default Chapter

I do not own Harry Potter or Any of the characters from the book, they all belong to J.K. Rowling. The only character I own is Jamie Smith. Misty Hosh, and Botan is owned by My friend Vanessa. And Ashley Sharp and Ravinie belong to my friend Ash.  
  
It was our sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We were on the Hogwarts Express, heading to Hogwarts. Misty Hosh was sitting with Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Ravinie.  
  
Hogwarts Express  
  
Harry was so happy to get away from the Dursleys, that he would not shut up. "Ok, Harry. Now be quite." said Ron. "Ron, be nice. He is really happy to get away from that family." Hermione said. Misty and Ravinie we're talking about how their friends Ashley and Jamie were in Slytherin. Even though they were all in different houses, they were still friends.  
  
The next thing everyone knew, Ash short for Ashley and Jamie were standing in the doorway. Ravinie and Ash just stared at each other, while Misty jumped up and gave Jamie a hug. "Good to see you too, Misty." said Jamie, having trouble breathing. "Can someone help get her off me, please." Ash stopped glaring at Ravinie and helped get Misty off of Jamie. Next thing Ash knew Misty was hugging her, but not as long as she hugged Jamie. Misty sat down next to Harry. Ash and Jamie sat down across from Harry and Misty. Ash and Ravinie went back to staring at each other.  
  
After awhile the witch with the trolley came by. They got a lot of candy. Ron was stuffing his face with Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. While the rest of them were eating chocolate frogs, and giving the cards to Ron or Harry. Thirty minuets later the door opened again, it was three students from Slytherin. Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, and Draco Malfoy. "Go away, Malfoy." Harry said. "Shut up, Potter." Draco mouthed off. "Ashley and Jamie, what the hell are you doing in here with these Gryffindorks?" "If you must know Malfoy, Ash and I are friends with them and they are not dorks." Jamie said politely. Ron's ears had started to turn red from anger. "I can't believe that the two of you are hanging around with a filthy little mudblood like Granger." said Draco. He had gone too far. Jamie stood up and got right in his face and yelled, "Malfoy, take your little goons and get the fuck out!!" "Don't talk to a school prefect like that." said Draco. "I don't think that you want to take points away from your own house, do you?" asked Jamie. "No, I don't want to take points away from my house. But I can tell Professor Snape." said Draco. "I don't think that he will listen to you, Draco." Jamie said. Draco thought for a moment, then turned and walked away. Crabbe and Goyle followed right in his footsteps.  
  
"You know that one Hufflepuff that is in his seventh year here. His name is Tommy, I think that's his name. They nodded His keeps owling me asking me to be his girlfriend, when I already have a boyfriend. They all gave her a weird look Ash already knows who he is. He graduated our forth year, his name is Marcus Flint. Harry and the rest of them just gave her the nastiest look. "Don't worry he has straight teeth, now." said Jamie.  
  
"Ash and I know someone that might like you, Misty." Ash starts to laugh hysterically. "Ash what is so funny?" Misty demanded. "Do you really want to know who it might be?" Jamie asked. "Yes." said Misty. "Ok. Promise me that you wont hurt me." Jamie asked. "Ok. I promise. Now tell me." demanded Misty. "We think that it's Draco." Jamie told Misty. "Your kidding right?" said Misty. "No." said Ash. Harry, Ron, and Hermione just sat their and looked so shocked. They started to get there things ready.  
  
Hogsmade  
  
The train finally stopped. They got out and Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to see Hagrid. While Misty, Ravinie, Ash and Jamie went to the carriages. They found one that had no one in it. While in the carriage Misty, Ash, Ravinie, and Jamie were talking about how Jamie's twin sister Laura, was in Gryffindor. Jamie hated her sister Laura. "She is so preppie. I can't stand her. I don't know how you can stand her." said Jamie. "She doesn't bug me." said Misty. "She bugs me." said Ravinie. "She won't shut up at home. All she talks about is how much she misses Lavender Brown. And Uncle does not like the fact that she is in Gryffindor. When the rest of our family was in Slytherin." said Jamie.  
  
"I forgot who your uncle is again. Who is he again?" asked Misty. "It's Professor Snape, I can't believe that you forgot. Do you remember Savannah?" said Jamie. "Yes, why?" asked Misty. "Well her dad is Snape." said Ash. "Is that why she never gets in trouble?" asked Ravinie. "Yes, that is why she never gets in trouble." said Jamie. 


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Harry Potter or Any of the characters from the book, they all belong to J.K. Rowling. The only character I own is Jamie Smith. Misty Hosh, and Botan is owned by My friend Vanessa. And Ashley Sharp and Ravinie belong to my friend Ash.  
  
They were finally at the front of school. They got out and walked into the Entrance Hall, and waited for Harry, Ron, and Hermione. When they finally arrived, they went into the Great Hall. Jamie and Ash walked to the Slytherin table, while Misty, Ravinie, Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked over to the Gryffindor table. After the sorting ceremony was over. Dumbledore stood up and said. "I would like to say that the Forbidden Forest is strictly forbidden to all who don't want to die a horrible death. Now let the feast begin." They all ate their fill, then they went to their dormitories or common room and talked.  
Slytherin Common Room  
Ash and Jamie went in the Slytherin common room and sat by the fire. They were talking about what to do with Jamie's sister Laura. "I think that we need to make a potion that makes her face break out with pimples." said Jamie. "No. Let's put snakes in her backpack." said Ash. "Jamie, I don't think that is a very good idea." said a cold voice from behind them. They turned around to see Professor Snape standing behind them. "I don't think that your mum would appreciate the fact that you are plotting the down fall of your sister." said Snape. "I'm sorry uncle, but she's driving me crazy with all this stuff about her house. And when I try to talk about the Slytherin house she tells me to shut up." said Jamie. "Have you talked to you parents?" asked Snape. "Yes, I have, but they don't care." said Jamie. "Ok. Just don't let me hear you think of ways to harm your sister." said Snape. "Thank you for not telling mum." said Jamie. "Just remember the deal, I don't hear you threaten your sister and I wont tell your mum," said Snape. "Now get to bed." Ashley and Jamie walked up to the girls dormitory. They went up stairs and got ready for bed.  
Gryffindor Tower  
During that time up in Gryffindor tower. Misty, Harry, Ravinie, Ron, and Hermione walked to the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Password." said the Fat Lady. "Souls Eternal." said Hermione. The Fat Lady swung open and all five of them walked in. They found a couple of chairs and sat down. "Harry do you like Jamie's sister Laura?" asked Misty. "Not really. She is the total opposite of her sister, and Jamie is a lot more nicer than Laura. And she is so preppie." said Harry. "Harry that is mean. I think that she is sweet." said Hermione. "What about you, Ron?" asked Ravinie. "I did not know she had a sister." said Ron. "Never mind." said Misty. "I think that I will go to bed."said Ravinie. "Me too." said Misty. They both walked to the girls dormitory. Harry and Ron got up. "I think that I will write to 'snuffles'." said Harry. "And I have to write to mum and dad. And tell them if I might come home for the holidays." said Ron. They turned and walked to the boy's dormitory. "I guess I will turn in for the night." said Hermione.  
  
The next day.  
Entrance Hall  
The next morning they all went down to the Great Hall and meet up with Ash and Jamie, before going to sit down. Laura came in and went straight to Jamie. "Did mum give you any money?" demand Laura. "Why do you want to know if mum gave me any money?" said Jamie. "Because she forgot to give me money." said Laura. "She did too, she give you money. I was standing right there when she gave you the money." said Jamie. "So you have spent all that money mum gave you already?" "Yes, I have and she wont give me any more money." said Laura. "So will you give me some of your money?" "No, I wont give you any of my money, just so you can blow it." said Jamie. "So why don't you go back to Gryffindor table and stop asking me for money." Laura turned around and walked back to Gryffindor table. Jamie turned back around to talk to Ashley. Ash gave her the weirdest look. "Ash, she is always asking me for money. And I always tell her to go away." said Jamie.  
Dumbledore stood up. The hole entire Great Hall went quiet. "I would like to say that during this Christmas break, we are having a dance. We are also going to have a Quidditch tournament between our school, Drumstrang, Beauxbatons, and Midnight Academy (American School). We will put our finest players from each house together. Only 6th and 7th years are able to try out, I will come and watch you. Then you will get a letter from me telling you if you are going to be on the main team that we use or if you are on the reserved team. Then you are to report to the Quidditch Pitch for practice. We are still going to have quidditch season during the time that the other schools are here. They will be watching the quidditch games. The other schools will be coming next month. And we are to treat them with respect." he looks over to the Slytherin table.  
Slytherin Table  
"Well, well, well if it isn't Ashley and Jamie." said Malfoy. "Malfoy, go away. I don't want to listen to your hateful additude, Malfoy." said Ash. "Malfoy, unless you want to stay a human, I would leave. And if you don't then I will turn you back into a ferret." said Jamie. "I need to talk to you." said Draco. "Will you come with me out in the Entrance Hall, so we can talk, Jamie." "Why do you want to talk to me for?" asked Jamie. "I don't want to talk about it in here." he said. "So will you please come and talk to me out in the Entrance Hall?" "Fine, I will be there in a little bit." she said. 


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I do not own and characters from the book, I do own Jamie Smith and Laura Smith. Misty and Boton are owned by Vanessa aka LoonyLunaLovegood, Ash and Ravinie are owned by Ashley aka Ra's little pyro. So don't sue me. If I get some more reviews I will post another chapter!

Entrance Hall

Malfoy was waiting for her by the passage way leading down to the Slytherin common room. "What do you want, Malfoy?" asked Jamie. "I don't know how to say this, but I really like Misty Hosh, and I was wondering if you could ask her if she likes me." asked Malfoy. "Draco, I already knew that you liked Misty." said Jamie. "How did you know that I liked her?" he asked. "Malfoy, I could tell by the way that you look at her, when your around her." she said. "You could tell that, just by the way I look at her?" he asked. "Yes, it's not that hard." said Jamie.

Slytherin Common Room

They walked all the way back to their common room with out knowing it. Draco walked up to the portrait of a snake. "Passssword." said the snake. "Pure Blood." said Draco. The portrait swung open, and they climbed in. Draco went and sat down in one of the chairs. Jamie walked up to the girls dormitory to get her backpack. Ash came into the room a few minutes later. "What did Malfoy want?" asked Ash. "He wants me to ask Misty if she likes him." said Jamie. "Is that all that he wanted?" asked Ash. "I think so, but it was like he was trying to keep something hidden from me." said Jamie.

Girls Dormitories

They got all the things they needed for the first part of the day. "Do we have double potions with Gryffindor?" asked Jamie. "Yes, we do. Its our first class today."said Ash. They put their bags on their back and walked out of the common room. Draco was still sitting in the same place that Jamie had left him earlier. They went to potions class.

Double Potions

Draco was late to class. Harry and Ron were paired up, Misty and Hermione, Ravinie and Ash were all paired up. Jamie didn't have a partner and neither did Draco. "Jamie, will you partner up with Draco." asked Professor Snape. "Yes, sir." said Jamie. Draco got up and moved to where Jamie was sitting. "So, have you asked her?" he asked. "No, I have not had the time, Draco." said Jamie. "Draco, I will ask her when I have the time, and I don't know when I will have the time to ask her." "When you do have the time to ask her. Come and tell me what her answer is." said Draco. "Ok. Draco I will come and tell you, when I do find out." Jamie told him. Every one finished their potion and turned in a sample of it to Professor Snape.

Divination

The next class Slytherins had was Divination with Hufflepuff, both 6th and 7th years. That meant having class with Tommy from Hufflepuff. He was still trying to ask Jamie out, all she did was ignore him or give him the famous Slytherin glare. Draco and Jamie had paired up during class because they were going over what they had learned over the last few years and practicing what they had learned. Tommy had passed Jamie a letter, asking her if she would be his girlfriend. She wrote him back and told him:

Dear Tommy,

I'm sorry. I can't be your girlfriend because I already have a boyfriend. He has already graduated. He is also a Slytherin. And Slytherins normally stay with Slytherins, except for a few. So why don't you ask someone else out instead of asking me!

Jamie Smith.

And she passed it back to him.

Draco was reading the note over her shoulder. "I think that you need to send this to Flint." said Draco. "I planed to send him all the letters he has sent me." she told him. "So far I have sent him all but the last two letters. And he is really mad that Tommy has not got the point that I have a boyfriend. I also think that he is coming to visit some of the students and teachers soon." "Good then maybe he could beat the hell out of Tommy, that damn Hufflepuff." said Draco.

Hallway

After class was over, they headed to the Great Hall for lunch. "Draco." said Jamie. "What?" Draco asked. "I have a question for you." said Jamie. "What is your question?" asked Draco. "Ok. When we were talking this morning, it was like you were trying to keep something from me. What is it your trying to keep from me?" asked Jamie. "How can you tell when I like someone or that I was trying to keep something from you?" he asked. " I will answer your question, once you answer mine." said Jamie. "Ok. Promise me that you wont hurt me. Promise me that you won't tell Flint." begged Draco. "What does Flint have to do with this?" asked Jamie. "He has every thing to do with this." said Draco. "Ok. Whatever. I wont tell Marcus, but it depends if I hurt you or not." said Jamie. "Ok. Here it goes. I have had a crush on you for the last few years." Draco said. Jamie looked shocked. "I have to go. I will see you later." said Jamie. And under her breath she said "much later." "Jamie, I think that we still need to talk." he yelled after her, but she was already to far to hear him.

Entrance Hall

She found Misty, Ravinie, Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ash. "What is wrong with you?" asked Harry. "I hate my life." said Jamie. "Why?" asked Misty. "I just found out that Malfoy has a crush on me." Jamie said. "When did you find this out?" asked Ravinie. "I just a few minutes ago." said Jamie. "I can't believe that he likes you after what he said earlier." said Ash. "Can we just drop this and talk about it later. I am sick of hearing about it, already." said Jamie. They walked to the Great Hall. After they finished eating, Jamie and Ash walked to the portrait into the Slytherin common room.

Slytherin Common Room

They came in only to see Marcus Flint talking to Professor Snape about something. When they walked in and they over heard Marcus talking to Snape. "Professor, I was wanting to talk to you about Jamie." said Flint. "What about my niece?" asked Snape. "I know that you're her godfather, because her dad was killed by You-Know-Who. I was wanting to ask if it is ok to ask for her hand in marriage." said Flint. "I will have to talk to her mother if it would be ok, Flint." said Snape. "Thank you, sir." said Flint. Jamie and Ash enter the Slytherin common room. "Hello, Marcus." said Jamie coming up from behind him. "Hello to you, too." he said back to her.

"Hello Professor." said Jamie. "Hello, dear." said Snape. "Marcus, can I talk to my uncle real quick?" asked Jamie. "Sure, I will go talk to some of the people that I have not seen in a while." said Flint. "Uncle Snape, I was wondering if Flint could come to the Christmas dance?" asked Jamie. "I will ask Headmaster Dumbledore if he can. Ok?" said Snape. "Thank you Professor Snape," said Jamie, "Ash, which way did Flint go?" "I think he went to the Entrance Hall. He said that he was going to talk to Malfoy." said Ash. Jamie's face got pale. "That can spell disaster." said Jamie.

Hallway

Jamie took off to find her boyfriend. "Flint were are you?" said Jamie to herself. Jamie rounded the corner, and ran into Tommy. "Watch were your going, you jerk." said Jamie. "I am so sorry." said Tommy. Tommy had just realized who he had just bumped into.

Few Minutes Later

Marcus just turned the corner, and seen that Tommy had backed Jamie into a corner and was yelling at her, asking her why she would not go out with him. "Get away from my girlfriend!" yelled Marcus. "What are you going to do about it?" said Tommy. "This." said Flint. While he said that he grabbed Tommy by the shoulder and pulled him off her. "Are you ok, Jamie?" asked Flint. "Yes, thank you." she said. "Is this the guy that keeps asking you out?" he asked. Jamie nodded her head to answer.

The next thing they knew, Tommy pushed Marcus into Jamie. Knocking Jamie into the wall and knocking her out. "Jamie, Jamie. Are you ok?" asked Marcus. Jamie did not reply to Marcus. Flint got up turned around and punched Tommy right in the face. Malfoy and the rest of the Slytherins came around to watch. Then came some Hufflepuffs. The fight ended when Professor McGonagall came around the corner.

Draco helped Marcus with Jamie. "Thank you, I think that I can take her all the way to the Hospital Wing." said Flint. Flint took Jamie to the Hospital Wing, then sat next to her.


End file.
